


Flying

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Steve deals with PTSD, cacwcd, comforting natasha, past steggy, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers prompt 4: quinjet, steve's fear of being on the quinjet alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he could jump out of a plane from a parachute but flying was something he wasn’t too comfortable with. CACWCD Prompt 4: quinjet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

** Flying **

**Alright, here we are with another Romanogers prompt one-shot for the CACWCD. To be honest this one is a little bit tough because of the prompt. I was leaning towards smut with this one, but I might write an alternative version of this prompt if people want a smut version of it.**

**I’m trying to get these prompts done and more writing between my hectic school schedule and me literally falling asleep every time I get home.**

**Also I’m thinking about making a Romanogers and Static Quake (Daisy/Skye and Lincoln) one-shot. Who here likes Static Quake???? No? Just me, okay.**

**Summary:** _he could jump out of a plane from a parachute but flying was something he wasn’t too comfortable with_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!!**

_Prompt 4: quinjet_

The main perks about being Captain America was that everyone looked up to and wanted to be like you.

The downside of it.

Well when people see you as someone strong, you really can’t show fear to anyone no matter how scary the situation might be. Sometimes when Steve got on the quinjet, he had a lot of things distracting him so he really didn’t feel the fear creeping up on him. It wasn’t until he forgot his helmet on the quinjet was when the fear hit him hard.

The moment he stepped inside of it, his body instantly froze and could hear the haunting whispers of the past. He could feel himself on the plan getting ready to crash down in the Artic while he was on the radio with Peggy.

_“There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water.”_

_“Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out.”_

_“Peggy...”_

_“I'm here.”_

_“I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance.”_

_“All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club.”_

_“You've got it.”_

_“Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?”_

_“You know, I still don't know how to dance.”_

_“I'll show you how. Just be there.”_

_“I'd hate to step on your...”_

_“Steve?”_

_“Steve?”_

“STEVE!”

Snapping back into reality, the super soldier turned around was met face to face with Natasha. Her green eyes filled with worried as she saw the pale face of the strong captain.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he breathed a little too harshly, “sorry you scared me.”

Nat frowned a bit, “You looked like you were lost in thought. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Steve gave her a small smile, “I’ll be fine.” He walked past by her until her voice called out to him again.

“Why were you on the quinjet?”

“Oh,” he turned around and gave her a goofy smile, “I forgot my helmet!”

Jogging back onto the plane, Nat smiled and shook her head, though she decided to stay a bit still worried about the blond. Once Steve picked up his helmet, which was inconveniently placed near the control panels, his body froze again.

“Steve,” he jumped as Nat placed a hand on his shoulder, she could see the panic look in his eyes, “are you alright?”

“What year is it?”

“Steve?”

“What year is it Nat?!” The panic in his voice worried her, not once did she see the strong and calm captain so vulnerable.

“It’s 2015 Steve.”

He let out a sigh and sat down on the co-pilot chair. Dropping his helmet, Steve buried his face in his hands, Nat could see his shoulders shaking.

“Steve, what’s wrong.” She sat down on the pilot seat and placed a hand on his leg, “you can tell me.”

Sighing, he looked up and could see the pain in those beautiful blue eyes of his. “It’s just that, I never realized how afraid I was.”

“Afraid of what?”

“Being on the quinjet.”

“I don’t understand Steve.”

He let out a soft laugh, “That’s the point, every time I was on here, I was distracted, but without the distractions, my whole body shuts down.” He hugged himself and rubbed his arms unconsciously. “Like I find myself on the Valkyrie again, getting ready to crash the plane in the Artic.” Steve found himself shaking and his breathing heavy. “Sometimes I recall back having a conversation with Peggy before the crash and how we scheduled a date together at the Stork Club.”

Nat could see how much trouble he was having trying to form the next sentence. Instantly she placed her hands on his cheeks, causing him to focus his attention on her.

“Breathe Steve, breathe,” his heart beat began to slow down as he breathed, “You don’t have to tell me everything. You don’t have to relieve those memories anymore Steve.”

“That’s the thing Nat, I can’t help it, when I’m on the quinjet alone, those memories resurface and it’s just so hard not to suppress them.”

Gently, she pulled the super soldier in for a hug and stroked his hair.

“I never said about suppressing those memories. But you need to learn to get over your fears.”

“How can I Nat, every time I’m alone on this plane, I start to panic.”

Carefully she pulled away and placed her right hand on his cheek.

“Then I’ll help you. I’ll help you get over your fear of coming onto the quinjet alone. When you feel like your experiencing PTSD, I’ll be here to help you come back.”

“Really?”

She smiled softly at him, “Really.”

As the two got up, unconsciously, their hands found each other and interlaced with one another, leaving the quinjet hand-in-hand. But before the got off, Steve stopped for a bit and looked back at the control panel. He could feel himself going back from his time on the Valkyrie, but before he could lose himself to those flashbacks, he felt a small hand squeezing his strong ones. Looking down, he saw Nat with a small smile as he was able to pull himself back into the present.

“You think you can teach me how to fly,” he asked as they walked off the ramp.

Nat shook her head in response, “One step at a time Steve, one step at a time.”

** END **

**YA’LL DON’T KNOW HOW HEART BREAKING THIS WAS FOR ME TO WRITE!!! I AM A SOBBING AND BLUBBERING MESS!!**

**But seriously, you think a guy who crashed a plane into the Artic wouldn’t have PTSD. I mean I always believed that Steve would have a panic attack each time he got on the qunjet and would be fine after he got over his fear.**


End file.
